1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to security techniques. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating iris recognition portable devices, and iris recognition portable devices.
2. Description of the Background
When a user uses a display device, a person other than the user may sneak a look at the display device. In particular, when the display device is used for the purpose of viewing a social network service (SNS), mobile banking, personal e-mail, password input, etc., personal information of the user can be leaked to the person other than the user.
There are various methods to prevent direct access to the display device by an unauthorized person. For example, when an unauthorized person tries to use the display device, unauthorized access to the display device can be prevented using a password input method, a fingerprint recognition method, a face recognition method, an iris recognition method, a pattern recognition method, etc. However, when the authorized user operates the display device, these methods cannot prevent a person other than the user from sneaking a look at the personal information displayed on the display device.